A Thousand Years of Patience
by Fenrisia
Summary: Lightning and Hope have been reunited in the new world. They were now coming to terms with their feelings for each other. After a thousand years of waiting...Older!Hope/Lightning one-shot. Contains a steamy lemon.
**This is a one-shot that was born from a Tumblr roleplay between myself and someone else. If you're interested in reading more of my roleplays, don't hesitate to search for: rosehairphantom on Tumblr.**

 **Contains a major lemon. A fluffy, steamy lemon. You have been warned.**

 **Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

"I don't mind admitting that I've waited a long time to peel your panties down your legs..."

Lightning, forcing him down to his knees, smirked down at him. "Less talking, more doing."

Hope grinned playfully, letting his fingers brush the backs of her legs as he reached up and snagged her underwear. "I'll lead and you follow...?" Hope winked, dragging the modest piece slowly down towards her thighs and knees, down to her little feet.

"Hmph.." She couldn't help chuckling at the reference to their promise so many years ago. Stepping out of the thin fabric that now lay at her feet, she grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him back up level with her eyes. "Don't disappoint me now." Pulling his face towards hers, she latched on to his lips, biting playfully.

Hope didn't bother to hide his hiss or sigh. The taste of her moist lips was enough to leave him aching and wet from arousal. "You never know," he breathed, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck slowly. Before he clapped a hand against her tight bum, squeezing the muscle and sucking a cord beneath her throat. "I might surprise you..."

"Then show me what kind of man you've become..." She fell backwards pulling him with her. Her legs widening, allowing him access as she felt his knee sliding between them. She bit her lip, trying to muffle the moan that tried to escape at his contact against her bare skin.

He grinned and ducked his head into her neck, brushing his lips against her throat while he lifted a long, pale leg. "Oh? No foreplay? No games? Are we so... Impatient?" He smirked and allowed himself to slowly slide against her wet folds.

Oh no, he was not going to get away with that. Grabbing his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, she flipped them. She grinned down at him, pinning his arms above his head. "A thousand years I've waited. I have all the patience in the world..." She trailed off one hand clasping his wrists, keeping them in place, while her other slowly made its way lower, teasing the white hairs of his that lead from his belly button down to his groin.

He groaned, low and deep in the back of his throat, feeling his skin tingle and prickle as her fingertips swept downwards. "Maybe we have waited too long," he mused, watching the attractive pink blush crawling across her naked body.

Chuckling at his reaction she teased him, her finger drawing circles just above his throbbing member. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then his cheek. Reaching his ear, she blew softly, "What do you want me to do, Hope?" She whispered, then licking the outer shell of his ear, waiting for his response.

He hissed and arched against her, feeling his length throb with anticipation. Damn her for being so bewitching and cool and unf. "I've been yours a long time," he breathed, his voice thick. "Hurry up and take me already. Just fuck me, Light..."

His words sent a chill down her spine, causing her to become even wetter. Pulling herself up, she finally grasped his firm, velvety length. Holding it up to her aching core, just barely touching, she looked down at him. Relishing in the power she had over him. "Look at me." She commanded. She then lowered herself slowly along his cock, eyes never leaving his.

He groaned and arched, feeling nothing but the hot wetness of Light's vote engulfing him. Hope felt himself go dizzy as her comfortable weight settled against him - wanting this countless times before. His hands found her hips and squeezed, rolling against her sodden pussy as he stared up at her. "F-fuck..."

Nothing could prepare her for the sensation of him filling her. She never felt so whole until this very moment. Smirking at hearing the man beneath her curse, feeling his hips grind against her, she lifted herself back up and slid down his length. Setting the pace at a slow tempo, she wanted this to last. Leaning down against his chest, she began licking his left nipple before lightly catching it between her teeth.

Hope gasped and chuckled, letting his hands sweep over her soft curves and slopes, caressing the edge of her breasts and then down to her backside. "Having fun up there?" He watched her, gaze keeping on her brilliant eyes as she teased him, before he returned the favor and strokes the tiny pucker of her bum.

She couldn't fight it. Feeling his hands roaming her body, she arched her back, flinging her head back. When his hands began caressing her backside, she came undone. "Fuck, Hope!" Shit, she thought to herself. She was not supposed to lose control like that. Panting gently, she looked down at him. He definitely wasn't disappointing her, that was certain.

He bit his lip, a small shudder shooting through him, feeling his prick twitch with her as she moaned and swore. "You're gorgeous," he breathed, squeezing her bum again before pulling her tighter against his lap. He just wanted more of her - wanted to watch and feel her tighten, her toes curl, her body ripple and climax...

Watching him bite his lip made her shiver again. She wanted more of him. She reached for his shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position. She ground into him again, savoring the feeling of his hip bone rubbing her clit. Feeling him thrust into her, she buried her face into his neck, "You're mine..." And she bit down, marking him.

Hope's heart hammered in his chest. He wanted her legs to coil around him, her body to never leave him. He rocked and ground against her wet thighs, feeling his climax ebbing closer with each hungry roll of his hips. He pulled at her damp, rosy hair, forcing her up from his tender neck. "I've -always- been yours" he confessed, pulling her for another desperate kiss.

Hearing his confession, she relinquished all control and let her instincts take hold. Clinging to his body, panting harder, sweat dripping down her body, she felt the fire deep in her core burn stronger. She ground into him with more fervor than before, feeling her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts. "I...I...I'm close...I'm gonna come..."

Hope never thought such desperate words could sound so damned sweet, spilling from her raw lips and flushed cheeks. He leaned down, licking between her full breasts and laving a nipple with his tongue. Both hands squeezed and held her hips, lifting her up and bringing her down over his aching cock. "Come for me," he breathed, silvery head brushing her shoulder and chest as he bucked against her. "I need it... Come for me, Light..."

She didn't need to be told twice. "HOPE!" She screamed, blinded by the bright flash of light as the fire burst forth from deep within. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed she rested her head on his shoulder, riding her orgasm out.

He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to her sweaty, lithe frame. She clenched and shuddered around him, but it was the way she screamed his name that sent him over the edge. Hope buried his face in her soft chest and groaned as he erupted inside her - unable to warn her before thick, hot seed splashed her insides.

It took a few moments before she came down from her post-orgasmic high. Slowly opening her eyes, she picked her head up from his shoulder. Bringing a hand up to wipe the sweat from her brow, she was enraptured by this man beneath her, still sheathed inside. She pressed her lips to his. "Hope..." She took a deep breath, "T-that was amazing..."

He sighed and slowly kissed her, tracing over her moist lips, committing them to memory. A small part of him wanted to ask if he did or didn't 'disappoint.' But he couldn't - he was still too spellbound by her pale, blushing body sitting snugly against him, and her core settled around him like a perfect fit. "I've spent a long time wanting to make it right," he chuckled instead.

Feeling his body vibrate from his chuckle, she couldn't help but smile. That smile she reserved only for him. She leaned back towards him and kissed the bridge of his nose. "You made it more than right..." Trailing off, she struggled with herself, trying to find the right words to convey how she felt. This was not her forte. "Hope...I...I..."

He embraced her, pulling her forward until her chest flattened against him, running a hand through her hair and shushing her gently. "I know," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss against her neck. "Me too, Light.."

Grinning into his neck, she appreciated how much he understood her. It warmed her heart knowing he felt the same. It ended up warming up something else. She picked her head up, and gave him a mischievous grin. Not giving him a chance to react, she rolled them both over, her back resting on the bed, looking up at him. "You ready to take the lead this time?" And she pulled him down into another passionate kiss.


End file.
